


Vows of Everlasting Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Vows of Everlasting Love

Dean surprised you one morning while you were feeding your daughter breakfast, by sitting down and mentioning marriage. The spoon was halfway to her mouth as you stared at him, causing the 8 month old to yell at you, clearly frustrated. Snapping out of it, you gave her the bite and resumed your movements. “Are you sure?” You asked softly.

“Fuck yes, I am.” He beamed, looking like he had too much coffee already. “I’m gonna make you my wife.”

Hearing it like that made you blush. “May I ask what changed your mind?” You asked, scraping the last of her food from the bottom of the jar.

He got up, kissing the top of her head. “My divorce papers finally came in. I’m no longer tied to her.” In all honesty, you had completely forgotten about that. They had been separated for a few years when you’d met, with no desire to work it out. The entire situation had been pushed to the back of your mind. He’d called to tell her he was planning on filing for divorce when you were about 3 months pregnant, just to find out she had filed 8 months prior. It had taken years to go through.

You grinned up at him, happy to know that part of his life was behind your family, and that she had no reason to come around. “Did you have an idea when?” You asked, cleaning up the mess from your daughter.

“May.”

Pausing what you were doing, you stared at him. “I’m sorry, did you say…**_May_**?!” That was in two months. “How do you intend to plan any type of wedding, make sure we can afford everything, work, sleep, and take care of two kids?”

Dean shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. Besides, we’ve waited so long, babe.” He pointed out. “I don’t want to wait much longer.”

“I love you, Dean.” You told him lovingly. “Even if you do stress me out.” You teased him, earning a smirk. Looking down at your infant, you sighed. “Looks like mommy and daddy are getting married in a couple months, kiddo.” She simply giggled and tried to get to Dean.

* * *

That night, after you’d gotten the kids to bed, you sat down to make a list of what was needed, when you should have it by, and costs. The less that you left to the last minute, the better, and you knew there was always something that would be forgotten. Usually by Dean.

Neither of you wanted some big to-do, which was something that made everything a tad less stressful. You honestly would have been happy at the courthouse, but he wanted you to have something more. So, you caved.

In the following couple months, your daughter was on the move more than ever. Of course, the day after it’s decided to start planning your wedding, she started walking. And then just days later, running. One of you was always running after her, her giggles filling the house.

The day of the wedding, you were beyond nervous, but your excitement outweighed that. You were wearing a white sundress, a pair of cute flats, and minimal make up. Dean wore a royal blue button up shirt, and black slacks. Your uncle was walking you down the aisle, your hand gripping his so tight that you’d mumbled sorry a few times. He chuckled and shook his head.

Once you were at the altar, everyone else blurred away, leaving just you and him. Your heart was overjoyed that you were finally marrying the love of your life.


End file.
